The Banana Wars
by OK Pickett
Summary: (Historical Fiction) The twentieth century has begun and amidst the chaos oversees, America must struggle to come to terms with the role he plays around the world, and the impact his country has south of his borders. The fic is based on The Banana Wars, a term which covers a variety of interventions and conflicts spanning from the late 19th to early 20th centuries. (one shot)


_**Author's Note: As the events in this fanfiction are based on real life historical events, I feel it's very important to keep a couple things in mind.**_

_**1\. I am not a historian. Although some of the information in this fic comes from websites like History dot com, a large portion of my research was done on Wikipedia. **_

_**2\. Anything said by or about a character from Hetalia is not based on history and is not intended to be historically accurate. All and any resemblance to real life persons is purely coincidental.**_

* * *

**1903**

America walked towards his bosses office, wondering what the spontaneous meeting could be about. The door to the office creaked ominously as it opened, causing America's shoulders to tense as he stepped inside. America's boss was doing paperwork at his desk and didn't look up when America entered. There was a tense atmosphere in the air and even America couldn't muster his usual gusto. Instead, he shuffled his feet and coughed awkwardly. His boss looked up at him and narrowed his eyes slightly, as if he was interrupting.

"Uh, you called me down for a meeting, sir?" America said, thinking that his boss had perhaps forgotten. His boss waived his hand dismissively.

"Yes, yes." He stood from his desk and walked briskly to a filing cabinet behind America. He pulled out a single file and handed it to the country. "There are riots in Honduras. We're sending troops down there to hold back the agitators. That file I gave you can fill you in on all the details. Obviously, it's top secret so _don't _show anyone."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." America left the office feeling strained and frustrated. Partly, it was because he felt it was ridiculous to have called him in to the office just for that, but also it was that he could feel that something bad was on the horizon.

When America got home he flopped onto his sofa to look through the file. It mostly contained military reports, with a couple photographs of where the incidents had been taking place and stuff like that. According to the reports, the riots in Honduras where disturbing trade routes to the United States, which was why America had to get involved. These weren't the first troops America had sent across the southern border, but he hoped they would be the last.

America locked the file in a cabinet in his own office. He wanted to go to bed, but instead he sat down at his desk to start developing some strategies. If it came to it, America had to be ready for war.

**1914**

Dear Diary,

My boss is sending more troops across the southern border. More have been sent to Cuba, Nicaragua, and Honduras within the last two years. As of now there are seven countries south of the border being occupied by my forces. There's active fighting in Mexico and The Dominican Republic, and possibly others I can't think of right now. I'm tired and frustrated and I just want to go home. I originally sent troops to Mexico to counter Mexican raids on my territory, but with the tension in Europe, England and everyone else keeps badgering me to cut off German trade routes. And yeah, I'm gonna help, but I'm not gonna get any more involved in their war.

Your hero, America

Shortly after America wrote that Diary entry, Haiti was added to the list of countries he was occupying.

**1924**

England was coming over to America's house for tea. He and a few other countries were in town for a meeting and America had wanted to spend some time with his brother. America didn't like tea that much, but he knew England did and he figured it might mean that England would do something actually fun with him later. Unfortunately for all parties involved, England arrived on America's doorstep already in a very prickly mood. Some idiot waiter had spilled coffee on him that morning and he'd had to rush back to his hotel room to change. The key to his room got jammed and they'd had to bring up a handyman to fix it. When they finally got into the room they found a raccoon rummaging through his trunk, and it turned out he didn't have any shirts left to change into. He tried to buy one at a nearby store, only to find that he had left his wallet in the restaurant that morning in his hurry to leave. In the end, he'd had to find France's apartment (France never stayed in a hotel room), and ask him to lend him the money. He must have looked a mess, as France started laughing at him the minute he walked in the door. France was also completely unbearable when he found out that England was there to borrow money. England had a feeling it would take him a while to recover from that blow to his pride. It was also raining, and England had neglected to bring an umbrella. All in all, England was thoroughly not in the mood for any of America's shenanigans, and hoped dearly that nothing would go wrong during tea.

America and England sat in the parlour drinking their tea (technically America was drinking coffee). Nothing had gone wrong yet, but an awkward silence had fallen over the room. England shifted in his seat at America cleared his throat three times in the span of a minute. It seemed that there wasn't much to talk about.

"So," England said suddenly. "You look well."

"Thanks. Yeah, it's the economy." America shrugged and stared down into his coffee. "I've been doing pretty well since The War ended."

"Yes, quite. It's the same on my end. It was a big one."

"Ha, no kidding." America said dryly. "The War to End All Wars, apparently."

"That's what the politicians are saying." England said in a dissatisfied tone.

"You don't believe it?" America asked curiously.

"How can I?" England shook his head slightly. "I've lived too long to believe there will ever be a last war. Besides, aren't you off waging a war in Central America?"

"Now, that's not fair." America said, putting down his cup.

"No, you're right. It isn't a war." England crossed his arms. "It's a hostile takeover. It's goddamn piracy, is what it is. You go in, take their stuff, and then-"

"I really don't think you're in a good position to give a lecture about economic rights, _Great Britain_." America said, narrowing his eyes and leaning forward in his seat.

"On the contrary, I'm probably in the best position." England softened his tone. "I'm just warning you about what _they're_ going to say. History won't remember you fondly for this."

"With the war we just got out of, I doubt history will remember me for this at all." America leaned back again. England sighed and slumped back into his chair a bit.

"You're right. God, you're right."

They sat in silence for a moment before America spoke again.

"Can you take me to a lunch car?"

"I can't. I lost my wallet."


End file.
